


Finding Magic

by willshipforfood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Post-Book(s), bc I'm just gonna ignore cursed child, but it will be compliant with books 1-7, what was that het nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willshipforfood/pseuds/willshipforfood





	1. Chapter 1

The doors slid shut behind Albus. Everyone streamed away to find their seats; everyone except for him. He was frozen as surely as if he’d looked indirectly into the eyes of a basilisk, or if someone had performed the leg locker curse on him. But no one had done any such thing, not even his older brother James. Not this time at least.  
No, there wasn’t anything magical preventing him from walking further into the train. It was something much more mundane: nervousness. Albus clutched his carry-on bag with his Hogwarts robes, the money his parents gave him to buy snacks, and the carry on cage for his pet rat, Rattus, strapped to the top. He’d foolishly let Rose name him when they were shopping for all their things in Diagon Ally. He’d let the little guy out when he found his seat, if he was ever able to move from the door. Maybe he’d just ride the train standing in the doorway the whole time.  
“Need some help?” a soft voice asked.  
Albus looked up and blushed, embarrassed. He focused on the speaker, another first year like him. With blonde hair and grey eyes the child’s face was petite and kind of, well, pretty. But it also belonged to someone Albus didn’t think his family or extended family would approve of him becoming friendly with: Scorpius Malfoy. Having someone notice his predicament had unlocked his legs. He shook his head. “I’ve got it,” but then felt badly because his tone had been a bit brusque. “But thank you,” he amended.  
Scorpius nodded and Albus thought he gave him a quick smile before turning the corner and going back down the train. Albus went the other direction to try and find his friends and family.  
The Weasley’s and Potter’s it seemed had taken up two compartments mixed together with the elder children’s friends from school. Rose sat next to their cousin Dominique, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer’s second child. She was in Ravenclaw and a few years their senior, being a fourth year, but she was friendly with them both in any case so it made sense that Rose would choose to sit with her. However, that was all she was doing. Dominique was talking enthusiastically with a friend that Albus didn’t know.  
When Rose spotted him hovering in the doorway she gestured him over to sit next to her, bumping into Dominique as she made space for him and causing her to look up from her conversation. Dominique smiled and waved and helped make room for him.  
“Thanks,” Albus said quietly, setting his bag down on the floor between his legs. He opened Rattus’s carry cage. The blue rex berkshire dumbo rat was only a few months old and still pretty tiny compared to the adult rats he’d seen for sale, but he was sweet and intelligent plus he was bred from a long line of witch and wizard companions which had its benefits, such as a generally much longer lifespan than most normal domestic rats experienced. How long would vary but most made it at least a decade, the saleswoman had said.  
Rattus was very affectionate and licked Albus’s thumb after crawling out of the cage onto his hand. He’d already learned his name and would perk up his big ears when Albus said it. Today however, all the travel seemed to have worn the little guy out and after crawling up to Albus’s shoulder he fell asleep, his soft whiskers tickling the young boy’s neck.  
Albus looked around at who else was in the car. It was tight now with him, Rose, and Dominique all on one bench while Dominique’s friend sat with James and his best friend on the bench across from them. Albus knew of James’s best friend from his stories of Hogwarts the past two years. He thought his name was Liam Finnigan-Thomas, but he wasn’t sure. Liam and Dominique’s friend both smiled at him briefly, but James didn’t even look at him which was typical of his elder brother. Albus hoped that being at Hogwarts in Gryffindor would make his brother like him more. If what his dad said he no longer would have to worry about ending up in the wrong house. That eased some of the tension in the pit of his stomach and he allowed himself to relax. He was finally on his way!  
“You and Rattus seem to have bonded nicely,” Rose said, her voice quiet but confident, but that was just Rose.   
You had to really listen and pay attention to hear her but it was usually worth it. Not that she wasn’t without an occasionally dangerous mischievous streak. Her name for his rat was one of the more mundane manifestations of this. The time she put an immature mandrake in his and James’s bedroom to knock them out and make them miss breakfast when they went to visit Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron was one of her more frightening “pranks.” Uncle George had been unbearably proud when he found out, Albus recalled.  
“Yeah, I’ve been spending a lot of time with him. He likes to cuddle.” Rose giggled a bit and Albus blushed.  
“Oh Albus, you’re so cute,” she said poking him in the cheek. Then she pet Juice, the orange tabby kitten she’d gotten as her pet. Her little brother Hugo had named him and she had decided that it would stick.  
“And you’re so annoying,” he grumbled moving as close he could to the edge of the bench to show that he wasn’t in the mood for her teasing.  
Rose cocked her head and looked at him. Her hair was bushy and curly like her mother’s, but red like her fathers. “Are you nervous?” she asked gently. “I know you get nervous easily.”  
Albus’s blush deepened. “I’m not nervous,” he said a bit hotly.  
Rose’s eyes widened at his tone.  
“I’m sorry,” he added, not wanting her to be upset. “I am a bit nervous, but aren’t you?”  
“I don’t know. Not really, mostly just excited.”  
“Lucky you then,” Albus said and sat back in his seat. He didn’t really feel like talking any more.  
In a little under an hour the cart came by with all the sweets and treats a schoolboy could dream of. The others didn’t get up, he figured they must not be hungry and truth be told he wasn’t really either but he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to buy chocolate frogs; he was still looking for his father’s card.  
“What can I get for you?” the witch pushing the cart asked kindly.  
“Three chocolate frogs, please,” he said hoping one of them contained the card his father was on. He’d seen the card and his father had a copy of his own card, but still something seemed special about coming across it naturally.  
As the woman handed him the chocolate frogs a voice behind her said, “Excuse me miss, you gave me the wrong change.”  
“Oh dear,” she said turning to see Scorpius Malfoy. “I’m so sorry, how much do I owe you?”  
“No, you gave me too much, here,” he said handing her about six knuts.  
“Why thank you young man, how very kind of you,” the old lady said.  
“No problem,” Scorpius said with a sweet smile. He looked at Albus, who had been watching him, and gave him that same sweet smile but it felt more natural, brighter, than the one the woman had received. Albus felt himself blush and was glad Scorpius had already turned away. He gave the woman his money and went back to his seat.  
"Can I have one?" Rose asked pointing to the chocolate frogs.  
"If you wanted one why didn't you go buy one?"  
"I dunno," Rose shrugged.  
Albus sighed and handed her the frog.  
"Thank you," she said tearing it open.  
Albus glanced to see what card he'd gotten. It was not his father's so he didn't care. He pulled the other two frog boxes open and neither of them had his father's card. He ate the frogs anyways.  
It seemed like ages before the older students in the car stood up and began pulling out their robes to put on. After removing their outer layers their robes were pulled on over the rest of their clothing. It was quick but by the time they'd finished he could feel the train slowing down. The butterflies returned to his stomach. He was nervous again.  
All the Hogwarts students, old and new alike, piled off the train, most chatting excitedly. Rattus had woken up and was looking around with curiosity. His eyes looked black in the nighttime except for the few moments when they were reflecting a lantern, then they appeared their true ruby red.  
The rat began vibrating which meant he was nervous. Albus wasn't sure if he was nervous because all this was new or because the rat had picked up on his wizard's nerves. Albus scratched the rat behind the ears. "It's okay, boy. We're fine." The rat licked his ear but continued to shake on his shoulder.  
Then they were off the train and Albus could hear Hagrid yelling "First years! First years over here! First years!!!" He smiled and felt Rose take his hand to walk towards the towering half giant.  
Albus had seen in pictures what Hagrid looked like when his parents went to school here and the difference was noticeable if not as striking as it would have been on a human. Hagrid's hair was all silver and his beard was about half and half though beginning to lean towards the grey. There were lines on his face that weren't there 20 years ago and he seemed smaller, less muscular, but way better off than a human his age seeing as he was over 80 now. He'd been offered retirement on several occasions but had always turned it down.  
"Where would I go?" he always rumbled. "Ain't got no home but here."  
"Hi Hagrid!" Rose called up to him.  
"Well hallo you two!" he said happily beaming down at them. "Can't believe yer both old enough to be goin' to Hogwarts now."  
"It's so exciting!" Rose said and Albus nodded his agreement.  
"Looks like yer all here. First years this way!!" Hagrid called and led the first years down the path. "If look over that way you'll get ta see Hogwarts," Hagrid said gesturing as he rounded a bend.  
Many of the excited new students gasped as the castle came into view. It look particularly magnificent tonight, Albus thought. His eyes unconsciously sought out Scorpius who he found gawking. When Scorpius noticed him looking at him he blushed and turned away.  
"Four to a boat!!" Hagrid called when most of the first years had made it over to the edge of the lake.  
Rose and Albus climbed into a boat together, Rose helping her slightly awkward cousin - he just hadn't grown into his limbs yet - step into the gently rocking boat. They were joined by a boy with curly brown hair he didn't know and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius looked at them and seemed surprised, he must not have meant to get into their boat. Well why would he have meant to? Albus wondered at himself, trying not to feel stupidly disappointed.  
Rose glanced at Scorpius then at the other boy and ignored them both, instead looking straight ahead even though the boats hadn't started moving yet. Albus, however, tried to smile at their boat mates. The curly haired boy tried to smile back in a friendly manner but looked sick to his stomach. Scorpius returned his smile with the easy grace of someone who hadn't just been caught gawking like a confunded muggle. Albus realized his mistake of smiling at the blonde boy when he felt himself blushing. He turned to look out at the water with Rose. It was safer.  
Then the boats started moving and the castle grew in their view, soon obscuring almost all else. They stared hungrily at its walls, excited for what awaited them. They were much less excited when the curly haired boy leaned over the side of the boat and puked. Rose, Albus and Scorpius all exchanged nervous and surprised glances, completely unprepared for how to deal with this.  
"Are you okay?" Rose asked finally when the boy stopped.  
He looked like he was about to cry and Albus guessed it was probably more from embarrassment than from whatever had made him throw up.  
"I'm fine," he said his voice raspy and thick with tears that were clogging his throat. "I just get seasick, er lakesick."  
"So you're not sick and you'll be ok when we get to land?" Scorpius asked. The other first year nodded. "Then chin up, we won't tell anyone and I doubt anyone was paying enough attention to notice."  
A smile broke through to the boy's lips. "Really?"  
"Really," Scorpius assured him.  
"Thank you," he breathed as they pulled up to the shore.  
They all got out of the boats and Albus went up to Scorpius. "That was a really nice thing to do," he said.  
"Are you just surprised because I come from a family of death eaters?" Scorpius snapped, immediately on the defensive.  
Albus took a step back. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's a nice thing for anyone to do. My brother probably would have just teased him."  
Some tension left Scorpius's shoulders. "Oh," he said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Thank you." Then he increased his pace to get ahead of Albus, but not before giving him a grateful and apologetic smile.  
The butterflies were back.

When they arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts Hagrid stepped up and knocked confidently. The doors opened immediately to reveal a man with short brown hair who looked to be about Albus's father's age.   
"The new students, Professor Bane," Hagrid said.  
"Thank you, Hagrid," Bane said. Then to the students he said, "Follow me."  
All the excited 11 year olds streamed through into the entrance hall and then off to a side room that Professor Bane led them to. It was much smaller but was by no means cramped. He looked them all over and gave a smile. It was a small and grudging expression as though he knew he was supposed to show them he was happy they were all here, but in reality didn't particularly care.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. His voice was deep and strong. "I am Professor Thomas Bane. In a few moments I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Then you can all eat and get to know your housemates. There are four houses which you may be sorted into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each one has its own merits so I except not to hear any ridiculous prejudices espoused by you young students.   
"Please note that each house does compete for the House Cup which is awarded to the house with the most House Points. Points are given or taken away by the staff of Hogwarts for triumphs and rule breaking respectively. I trust you will all be an asset to your houses. Now please wait here until we are ready for you to be sorted. Take the time to freshen up." Professor Bane nodded and quickly departed.  
All the first years began to fidget nervously. Professor Bane was clearly no nonsense. Albus had heard from James that he was the head of the Slytherin house and taught transfiguration.   
During the wait a group of ghosts drifted through the small room, surprising the muggle borns and a few others who'd just never met any ghosts. Albus had met a few of the Hogwarts ghosts before, particularly Nearly Headless Nick, who came by to visit his father from time to time.  
Albus and Rose both waved at the ghost who glanced at them to wave back before returning to his conversation with a ghost Albus didn't know. The ghosts passed through the far wall and the room quieted, everyone waiting for something else to happen.  
Soon Professor Bane returned. "Follow me," he said and led them back into the hall. As he walked towards the doors to the Great Hall they swung open and Albus and the other first years walked in behind the professor.  
All the students seated at the four great tables turned towards the door to watch them. It had grown quiet though just a few seconds before Albus had been able to hear chatter on the other side. The professors sitting in their seats on platform at the end of the room watched them too, but their expressions were different from the students'. There was less bubbling excitement and curiosity. More reservation.  
The new students came to a stop behind Professor Bane who stood for a moment to let them all know that they were to stay before proceeding to the front of the room and turning to face them. He stood next to the sorting hat which opened the seam that was its mouth and began to sing.  
Everyone clapped when the hat finished its song and the new students who hadn't known what trials awaited them in the sorting looked relieved. Rose, however, finally gave into nervousness and took his hand.  
Albus stole a glance at Scorpius that revealed him to be one of the calmest looking first years in the room. He stood with good posture looking directly towards the sorting hat like it was a challenge he needed to overcome. Albus had never seen an 11 year old look so determined. The only hint of nerves were portrayed by his finger tapping out a rhythm on the side of his leg. Then Scorpius seemed to feel Albus's eyes on him and turned to look. Before Albus could look away at something else, at anything else, Scorpius locked eyes with him. And smiled. It made Albus blush and his heart do a weird thing in his chest. He looked away, towards the sorting hat and Professor Bane.  
The professor then began to read the names of new students. It wasn't a terribly long list. but Potter was going to be near the bottom. After Malfoy. Albus was determined not to look at Scorpius but he was incredibly curious to see what house the other boy would be sorted into. Maybe it would be Gryffindor. Maybe they could be in the same house. He wasn't sure why he wanted that, but he new he did.  
The A's and B's slid by beginning the C's with Carroth, Garret. The curly haired boy who'd thrown up in the boat stepped forward. He looked much better now. He was declared a Hufflepuff and went off to join the table of cheering students.  
They came to the M's. Malfoy was one of the first to be called. Albus felt himself grow nervous which was silly, but still definitely happening. The sorting hat sat on Scorpius’s head for what felt like longer than with the other students. Finally, it called out "SLYTHERIN!"  
Albus's heart sank. There was no way he was going to be in Slytherin so now there was no way for him to be in the same house as Scorpius. Albus was disappointed.  
He didn't pay attention to the other students being sorted but by the time his name was called he was feeling better. When he was in Gryffindor he would make lots of friends. It didn't matter about Scorpius being in Slytherin.  
“Potter, Albus!” He stepped forward and sat on the stool, the too large hat settling over his eyes blocking out the tables of students.  
“Another Potter, excellent. I can see your parents in you. Clever, brave, and resourceful. Lots of self doubt though. So the question remains, where would you thrive?”  
“Gryffindor?” Albus suggested, hopeful.  
“Maybe, but I think Slytherin would be the best fit for you.”   
Albus felt his heart do a funny thing. "But my family, I mean their almost all in Gryffindor," he protested.  
"Houses aren't hereditary. And you have the potential to thrive in Slytherin. Trust me, I know."  
Albus felt his heart sink. What was in him that would make him so suited to Slytherin? He was clumsy and awkward. He got nervous easily and he had little confidence. Well no wonder he wasn't going to be in Gryffindor but Slytherin?  
"However, if you are so determined I can put you in Gryffindor... with your brother."  
That was right, James was in Gryffindor. James who did so very well at everything. Who was Albus's absolute opposite. Who teased him all the time. If he was in a house with James would he ever be able to escape his older brother's shadow? And besides, Slytherin had Scorpius. If James was in Gryffindor and Scorpius was in Slytherin maybe things weren't all that black and white.  
"Do what you think is best," Albus said, feeling confident in his decision which was a rare and exhilarating feeling.  
"Excellent choice," the hat said to him before calling out "SLYTHERIN!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The hall was silent as Albus took off the hat. Then polite claps broke out from the Hufflepuff table followed quickly by those sitting at Ravenclaw. He stood to move towards the Slytherins, avoiding even looking in the direction of the Gryffindors. He felt he'd somehow betrayed them with his decision.  
As he was walking Scorpius caught his eye and smiled. He started clapping and the Slytherin Prefect joined in encouraging the rest at the table to follow suit. It was the most subdued welcome anyone had ever received to a house, he was sure. At least no one from the Gryffindor table had booed him.  
He sat down next to Scorpius. "Welcome to the House of the Horrible," Scorpius said lightly. Albus looked taken aback. "It's just a joke," Scorpius said, smiling. "But it's what they all seem to think," he said gesturing at the Gryffindors.  
Albus just shrugged and looked at his hands in his lap. He didn't know what to say. He tried to pretend that he was paying attention to the sorting. His cousin was up soon.  
Rose was sorted, after a brief pause, into Gryffindor. There was a lot of her mother in her, all their family said, it wasn't surprising that she would be put into Gryffindor.  
After Rose there were only two more students who ended up both in Ravenclaw. Then the headmistress stood up ready to address them.  
"Good evening, all of you," she said, her voice needing no magical projection to carry across the now silent hall. "My name is Professor Flamel. I welcome each and everyone one of you to Hogwarts whether it is your first year or your last. I encourage you to feast and get to know your new housemates. Enjoy!"  
Then the feast appeared on the plates already set out in front of them. The food was a breathtaking sight and Albus didn't know where to begin. Scorpius did though, he went straight for anything with a hint of sweetness.  
Scorpius glanced at him, halfway through a generous helping of maple candied ham. He still hadn't started eating. "Don't know where to start?" Scorpius asked.  
Albus shrugged.  
"Here, try a bit of this, these, and a scoop of this stuff," Scorpius said, taking the liberty of loading Albus's plate with what he had clearly deemed his favorite things, having already taken a bite out of everything on his plate.  
Albus did try them and they were very sweet, but very good. By the time dessert came he was already full and not ready to try to put away anymore sweet foods. Scorpius was, however. Albus didn't know how he could possibly want more sweet things but he piled his plate high as soon as the dessert appeared and finished it all before they disappeared.  
When he noticed Albus not eating any he insisted that he try some.  
"I don't want any," Albus insisted.  
"You must try this pudding though," Scorpius said.  
"I really don't think so."  
"Yes, you must, here," he said holding out his spoon.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"I don't-" but he was cut off as Scorpius put his spoon in his mouth. He swallowed reflexively and Scorpius grinned.  
"Good?"  
Albus nodded because it was good, just like the rest of the feast, but his stomach churned. He must still be nervous about something. Scorpius looked a little concerned.  
"Are you okay?"  
Albus nodded, he barely knew Scorpius and he would've been too embarrassed to tell Rose how nervous he was, he was definitely not comfortable enough with Scorpius to confide in him.  
Scorpius clearly didn’t believe him, but he didn’t press the matter at least.  
Rattus poked his head out of Albus’s collar to give him a lick on the cheek and Scorpius’s eyes widened. “He’s so cute!” the other boy said. “Can I pet him?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Albus said and Scorpius started scratching Rattus behind the ears who eagerly began bruxing at the attention.  
“What’s his name?” Scorpius wanted to know.  
“Rattus,” Albus told him, a blush creeping into his face.  
Scorpius laughed and he sounded genuinely amused, it wasn’t a mocking laugh at all. It was nice and it made Albus flush happily. He wanted to be able to make the boy laugh like that again.  
“That’s such a cute name!” Scorpius said when he’d stopped laughing.  
“Thanks, Rose named him.” Scorpius nodded.  
“I’ve got a barn owl. He’s up in owlery of course. I can’t exactly hide him under my shirt.” Albus smiled and Scorpius looked thoughtful. “You know look really good when you smile, you should do it more often.”  
The blush the leapt into Albus’s cheeks was as red as his mother’s hair and it made Scorpius laugh again, but not meanly.  
Soon the desserts disappeared and the headmistress stood up again. “Well I hope you all enjoyed the feast, I know I did. Now, before I send you off to your beds I must finish announcements. Our caretaker Resin Trelawney has asked that it be announced that anymore students who find it amusing to spray garlic around Professor Styx’s office shall be given an entire week of detentions. She says, and I quote ‘It was funny the first few times but it’s just gotten old, please if you’re going to make my job harder at least be creative about it.’ So there’s that.  
“For general announcements, as always the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students unless accompanied by Professor Hagrid. I think that about covers it. Thank you for your attention. Now off to bed.”  
The prefects stood up and began organizing their students to lead them to their respective dorms. The Slytherin prefect got everyone lined up with first-years at the front so they wouldn’t get lost and led them out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. It made Albus nervous to be down here, but he supposed he’d get used to it. Scorpius didn’t seem nervous at all. He looked around with unabashed interest and fascination.  
The prefect led them to a secret door set into a wall. “Slime-drip,” he said, which was obviously the password. The door opened and he stepped back letting the other students enter first. Once they were in the second through-seventh years went to their dorm rooms, they obviously knew the way. But the first years huddled in the middle of the common room waiting for instruction.  
“Alright everyone, I’m Gavin Franklin and I’m the prefect for Slytherin. I hope everyone heard that the password right now is “slime-drip”. Just say that to the door and it’ll open. If you don’t remember the way back up to the Great Hall then just come here in the morning, I’ll be waiting until 8:30 to make sure any first-years who need help get it. But any other student should be happy to help so don’t be afraid to ask.  
“Now off to bed, boys are down to the left, girls down to the right. Get some good sleep.”  
Gavin turned off to the left to go to his dorm room and the boys trailed along behind until they came to a room clearly marked “First Years.” They went in.  
It was a lavish room with beautiful four-poster beds draped with green silk with silver trim. They looked wonderfully comfortable. Everyone’s luggage was in the middle of the room and the boys helped each other sort it out, dragging trunks to the foot of each person’s chosen bed. Albus and Scorpius grabbed beds next to each other.   
Albus climbed in and looked at the green silk above him. He wasn’t sure what Gryffindor was like but Slytherin definitely didn’t seem so bad. Everyone had been really nice so far. He thought, just maybe, he’d like it here. Maybe he’d even fit in.  
“Good night, Albus,” Scorpius said.  
Albus smiled. “Good night, Scorpius,” Albus said.  
“Good night, Rattus,” Scorpius said.  
“Good night, Scorpius,” Albus said in a high pitched voice.  
Scorpius laughed. “That was a terrible Rattus impression,” he said.  
“I know,” Albus laughed.  
“Go to sleep!” one of the other boys said, exasperatedly.  
“Good night, cheerful,” Scorpius called back to him. The boy grumbled and Albus smiled.  
Yeah, he was going to like it here.


End file.
